My Angel
by KawaiiDino
Summary: Another EdwardxOC - For a friend. R&R, please.


Before her, there was me; only me. He was beautiful, even back then. He shone like the stars and he spoke like an angel, an undead angel, my undead angel. I loved him, so very much. It hurt to love him. I never minded his silent heartbeat, he was with me and that was all that mattered...but then...

-

"_I'm moving, to Forks" I looked up, my eyes wide._

"_What?" behind his eyes I could see the hurt._

"_I'm leaving." He's leaving? He's leaving? He's leaving?_

"_Why?" my voice was steady. I had been expecting it, but not so soon._

"_Goodbye. I'm sorry" he left, and that was it._

-

The thing is, she never made it to Forks, Bella I think her name was. She changed her mind at the last minute, and I seized the chance. Alice had told me about her, and how Edward would love her more than he loved me. Sure the future could change but I couldn't bear it. I had gone straight to the Volturi, pleaded for them to kill me, to turn me, to do anything to make the pain go away. I thought that if I angered Edward enough, that he would come back. That was a stupid thing to do, but I was a reckless, stupid girl that just so happened to be in love and by some miracle of a chance they changed me, Aro himself. I was now a vampire, a bloodsucker. I was cold blooded, but that didn't fix my problems.

-

Forks, cold, wet and very green, I liked it. The air was nice and fresh and the people that walked around laughing gaily looked positively appetizing, or they would have done if I wasn't vegetarian, like the Cullens. It was as I was driving through town that I thought back on what Alice had said.

-

"_You know, he won't love you forever." Alice looked at me; her eyes were clouded with a cold. I could feel my heart break, she was always right. But what she hadn't said was that I would be losing part of my family and my best friend, along with the boy I was falling hopelessly for, all in one moment._

"_I don't believe you." I was hoping she was wrong, that she was gonna yell __**"**__**Gotcha!**__**"**__ at any moment and that we'd laugh about how stupid I was for even thinking she could be telling the truth; I would blush and just move on with my life._

"_Maybe...it's time you let go of him-"_

"_NO!" I jumped up, my chair scraping across the wooden floors."THAT'S NOT TRUE! HE LOVES ME! HE'LL LOVE ME FOREVER. He loves me..." I fell back onto my chair, crying softly. I put my head in hands. Alice, her cold front gone, came over and gave me a hug, and as much as I wanted to push her away and yell at her some more I simply couldn't_

"_I'm sorry." She whispered._

-

That memory was my nightmare. The feeling of having my world collapse; I hated it. I passed by the school and Bella immediately came to mind. I had imagined her, never really seen her, but I've always hated her. I turned left at some random street corner to come face-to-face with an intimidating forest

-

I was close, I could feel it. I could've felt it even without my newly acquired enhanced senses. I think Alice knows about my coming here. It's only been about a few decades, I'm still quite young; things could go wrong. I really hated these extra abilities; they just made it harder to surprise someone.

-

Now, let's get one thing straight here: I am not some random chick that fell in love with Edward Friggen' Cullen and then decided to stalk him, I'm seriously not! I'm in love with the man, boy, boy-man vampire god, it's not that hard to explain. Every coven that I have been a part of did not see this, thought I was in denial and a silly little girl; they were the idiots, sure I loved them like my family, but even families don't see eye to eye sometimes. For a year I held out, stronger than anyone else, kept my emotions in a tiny little bottle tucked away somewhere in my heart, I did not enjoy this feeling in fact I hated it with a passion that rivalled my love for Edward. I could remember the day we had met, it was much clearer now than it had been many years ago.

-

"_Care to dance?" a hand was shoved into my face. The hand was connected to a well toned arm in a black suit jacket and connected to that was a gorgeous, gorgeous boy; blue eyes, caramel hair, lips so kissable; but I was not that kind of girl._

_Smiling apologetically I looked down and shook my head. _

"_I'm sorry, I don't really dance." Before he could reply I stood up from the wall and headed for the exit. He had not been the first boy to ask me tonight, not the first blue-eyed, caramel-crowned kissable boy, either. It had gotten annoying after the first five requests; did these people not understand how rejection worked?_

"_Excuse me miss, I insist you dance with me." There it was again, that same demanding tone that had been over used tonight. I felt a hand curl around my upper arm as I was tugged back to the dance floor; digging my heels into the expensive carpet I turned to face him again. Squaring my shoulders I tried not to show my discomfort; men were like animals, they could smell fear._

"_I'm sorry, but I don't dance." I forced the words out through a strained smile._

_He looked me up and down, up and down, up and down, like I was some sort of display. He had a twinkle in his eye that made my stomach drop to my knees and my throat dry up – not good. Just as I started feeling nauseous and panicky another hand was on my bare skin. Oh dear sweet Mother of Mary._

"_I believe the lady doesn't dance, sir." Drawled a voice next to my ear. Instantly both offending hands were dropped from my arms and the boy in front of me scowled once before turning._

"_She won't dance with you either, Cullen." He spat over his shoulder before departing, finally ridding me of his perfection. _

"_Is that really true? Will you not dance with me?" the voice came again. Turning slowly, I prepared myself, mentally and physically, for the next let down; never got that far, though. Looking down at me was the most beautiful, most breathtaking-ly amazing, gorgeous boy I had ever seen, EVER!!! "It is not polite to stare open-mouthed, miss." Smiling gently he closed my mouth with his index finger. I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't mind dancing with him. _

"_Well, that depends..." I said, still prisoner to his gaze, his charms, his smile._

"_Upon?" he finished with a small smile, cocking his head to the side slightly._

"_Upon? My ability to dance I suppose." I gave him a smile of my own, ducking my head slightly to look up at him through my eyelashes a blush evident on my cheeks._

"_I'm sure you dance quite eloquently, miss. Surely your grace and finesse outshines that of the whole room." He reached for my hand, I didn't resist, he lead me to the dance floor, I didn't resist, he pulled me into his arms, I didn't resist, and finally he started moving to the waltz, I sure as hell could not resist._

-

That's how it happened, a fairytale start for a fairytale ending, I hoped. It wasn't over yet, no, it wasn't over yet I still had a chance.

The address that I had found in the found in the phonebook didn't help much, so far I had to ask some stupid teenage boys, an old lady and a police officer for help. I suppose that if I ever had to hunt using a map I would most certainly starve, yippee.

The dirt road wound around endlessly, trees arching over the path and blocking out most of the light, the sky could be seen through slits in the canopy. Birds called to each other and there was a distinct, familiar rustle a few miles away; I had forgotten how hungry I was, but I would not hunt until I knew I had their permission to. My throat tightened as the animal came closer to the path, so I floored it. Screw subtlety.

I made it to the front of the house within seconds, but now what? Do I just got up to the door knock once and then it's over, happy ending? Okay, note to self: think things through, Improve is not your thing. Great.

Seconds passed but nobody came out. Maybe they were out? Possibly, but no. Esme's face had appeared at the glass windows, a gentle smile playing on her face. Yep, they knew I was coming. Carlisle's joined her, he wore the same expression as Esme; they both looked so welcoming, I felt like crying, I felt so at home. Instincts took over as I got out of the car and ran up to the door where Alice stood. I hadn't seen her there so I stopped still, not breathing or blinking. I stared at her and she stared at me. Then, slowly, she lifted a hand to touch my face inching forward as if her hand was being pulled by an unstoppable force. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"How?" she breathed, barely a whisper's whisper. She examined me, still moving closer, her hand still not on my skin. She looked like she always had, perfect pale skin, small nose, short hair, like Alice. All it took was a split millisecond for me to react; there was a flurry of squeals and some high-pitched giggling then a little happy dance and finally silence.

"I've missed you, Emma, so much. Oh my- look at you, miss Vampire, Oh gee. ROSALIE! COME AND LOOK!" if she was still human I suspect that Alice would be crying, so would I but you know, better not mention that.

"Too late, Alice would you be crying if you were a human right now?" came the voice that had plagued my nightmares, my dreams, my life. Everything went silent, nothing moved or twitched, even the animals and the trees were still. Everyone's eyes were on me, Esme looked rather protective and Alice looked like she was having an internal battle with herself but she moved away slowly, the only one.

The feelings that were present weren't quite the ones that I had expected. As they say: _"Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned."_ , well, I'm a woman and I'm pretty sure that Heaven was closed to my damned soul (but I hope it wasn't, ugh, I just keep hoping.). My anger bubbled up to the roots of my hair, my hands twitched with the effort of not spinning around and breaking his face. My expression from my face had melted off quite quickly after I heard his thoughts. Why hadn't Alice warned me? What the hell...

-

I knew she would come, she was always so persistent; my Emma. I missed her, every day my undead heart burned with longing for her. Alice had seen her, sure but I sensed it too. It made me feel like a kid on Christmas day, knowing that she would come back to me. I never expected her to be so beautiful, I fully expected myself to explode at her for turning herself into a vampire and being so reckless, but the way that the sunlight bounced off of her caramel streaks or the way her thoughts wound effortless into my mind made me forget about all that I had done to her, all that I had said, all that I had broken.

"Emma, I missed you, too." I whispered, moving forward slightly. She flinched when I spoke, her beautiful face contorting into a mask of pain and fury. She turned viciously, pulling her hand back as she did so and for a second I was confused. She was going to hit me? She did, and it hurt; I crashed into a group of trees near the river bank, how old was she?

"Emma? What was that?" I hear Alice's tinkling voice come from the house then moving closer.

"I'm not sure exactly. Reflex I suppose." Emma growled back, her voice also coming closer.

_Edward, I suggest you move or fight back._

"I'm not running again, Alice." I whispered.

They emerged from the forest wall, only Emma and Alice, Emma's thoughts were nothing short of violent. _Ouch. I think I needed that part of my body for the future._ I flinched as a particular image flashed up, consisting of her making sure that I had no chance of producing little Edwards, I'm a vampire for pity's sake, not going to happen.

"Emma, what's wrong?" I was on my feet and in front of her in no time at all, my arms reaching to wrap around her. She flicked her head to the side before flicking me into a tree. _Should have seen that coming._

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE EDWARD? WHY? YOU BROKE MY HEART AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A HUG?" she screeched, unnecessarily. She was breathing hard and her hair flew her head in a wild and blind fury and her eyes were burning bright black. "I SHOULD JUST RIP YOUR THROAT OUT RIGHT NOW!" she was breathing even harder now, but her thoughts were becoming less violent. When the last violent thought left and her hair had become less, uhm...intimidating, she collapsed onto her knees.

"Alice, I'm taking her hunting. Go back to the house, please." I commanded my sister. She just looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What? So that she can kill you quietly somewhere in Canada?" she voiced her thoughts for Emma's benefit, but Emma didn't respond she just continued looking at the floor.

"Yes, so that she can kill me quietly somewhere in Canada, Alice. Please, now go." I dismissed her and turned to Emma, a huddled figure on the forest floor. Smiling sadly I bent to pick her up, cautiously placing my arms around her. She didn't lash out so I picked her up and flew over the river. She was motionless, and that was so unfamiliar to me. We reached the other side of the forest pretty quickly. _This was far enough; they'll still be able to hear if she kills me quietly._

"I'm sorry for what I did, for abandoning you like that Emma. I shouldn't have and every day that I spent away from you was torture, my heart, as undead as it is, felt the same pain every day. The only memory I could think of was the very last one we shared, when I told you I was moving.

_Why did you leave? _

"We had to leave because the people were becoming suspicious."

_Why didn't you tell me?_

"I didn't want to hurt you more than I had to."

_Do you think I look pretty as a vampire? _She peeked up at me, her head leaning back onto my shoulder.

"The most striking being I've seen in ages." I replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry for uhm...kicking your butt back there, Edward." She said my name, everything around us disappeared. I grinned at her like an idiot on speed.

"No need to apologise, I'm pretty sure there's some way you can repay me." I smirked at her, my hold becoming tighter around her curved figure. her eyes widened making her look like a doe, a yummy doe.

"I love you Emma. I might not have a beating heart to prove it, but I know that I'm damned if I never get to Hell, and I know that I'm damned if I do, but with every undead beat I've got left in my heart, I'd rather be damned you." And with that I pressed my lips to hers, feeling her warm skin under my touch. She reacted, wrapped her arms around my neck and we toppled to the floor. The kissing went from kind of innocent to 'cover-your-eyes-children' within seconds. Years of yearning were being put to use, but it was perfect.

Emma came up for air, a radiant smile on her face.

"I love you, Edward, but leave me again and swear to God you're a dead vampire." With that she bent her head back down and continued what she had previously abandoned.

-

Not too far away Alice stood with Jasper, they looked at each other before turning towards the house.

"I knew I shouldn't have told him about her coming back, his expression would have been sooo worth it." Alice commented as Jasper put an arm around her shoulders.

"Be quiet now, let them have peace."

The End.


End file.
